Sonic the Hedgehog: Future of Flames
by Master hunter
Summary: ADAPTATION. Sonic rescues the Princess of a town called Soleanna from Dr. Eggman who attacks her in the middle of a festival. Sonic tries to keep Princess Elise away from Eggman but soon encounters a Silver Hedgehog intend on destroying the Iblis Trigger
1. Prologue

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Future of Flames**

**By Master hunter**

Welcome to another adaptation by yours truly. Like many of you I have played the new Sonic to death, got all the achievements and really want to see if I can do to this game what I did to Shadow the Hedgehog (which I reckon came out pretty well for a disjointed story).

A little disappointed and I feel a little cheated by the game. The Knights of Kronos Achievement says you get a special ending. You don't. Which is why I didn't write this one straightaway.

Kinda doing this one as I go along. I have no idea how it will turn out.

Everything here is copyright Sonic team of course. I don't feel the need to bring that up every chapter it should be obvious.

So here we go enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Future of Flames**

**By Master hunter**

_Living beings always strive to better themselves_

_We always try to break the boundaries of our current limits_

_To achieve things we're not expected to achieve_

_And from that evolve_

_But there is one constant we have yet to overcome_

_The constant of time_

_The Mistakes of our past can never be rectified_

_But that doesn't prevent us from trying_

_Like a flame an idea starts off small_

_But quickly grows the more fuel to add to it_

_One mistake can lead to many_

_Many mistakes can lead to disasters_

_Disasters lead to suffering_

_Suffering leads to determination_

_Determination to beat the constant of time_

_And ultimately rectify the mistakes of the past_

_Isn't it odd how something so small_

_A spark, a flame, an idea_

_Can result in so much trouble for us all_

_When you are not careful enough_

_No matter how careful you are…_

Dark grey clouds lay above the Royal Graveyard. In front of a few rows of soldiers, maids and other servants of the royal family stood a silver haired man and a little red haired girl. The girl held the man's hand tightly and she stood next to him facing a coffin falling into an empty grave.

A single tear ran down the cheek of the little girl while the man showed no signs of emotion. The people behind them, the Royal servants and general citizens of the Kingdom wept far more. Their cries could be heard throughout the Nation of Soleanna.

They had all lost their Queen today, yet her husband and child remained strong for their people. After all the death of the Queen did not stop them being the King and Princess.

The coffin was now hidden behind a cloth and the last words said. The child couldn't take anymore and ran into the castle crying. She could no longer bear the sight of her mother's funeral. She ran into the throne room and tripped.

The man took a deep breath and followed her. He picked her up and sat on his throne.

"I know how hard this is for you Elise. I wish I could just let it all out like you", said the man.

The girl kept crying holding onto her fathers shoulder.

"But we are the Royal Family of Soleanna. We must be strong for the people", said the man.

The girls tears began to dry up a little as the man began stroking her soft red hair.

"The people depend on a Queen to be strong. Be a Strong queen Elise. Don't Cry for you must show you can overcome any challenge that comes your way"

"I…I…MISS MOMMA!" cried Elise.

"I know. I do too. I know it doesn't seem like it but I just want to cry like you are now, but I can't. Come now Elise we must go out there and assure the people of Soleanna that the Royal Bloodline is as strong as ever, and that your mothers death will not weaken our powerful nation but will make it stronger", said the man

Elise stopped crying and smiled. She understood that her father, the King of Soleanna was just as upset as she was but they both had to share the burden, as it was just as hard on him as it was on her.

Elise continued to hold her fathers hand as they walked back out into the graveyard to greet the people of Soleanna and assure them that everything was going to be OK.

As the King began his speech Elise looked out into the Castle town port, the residence of Soleanna's strongest followers. Suddenly the sky became black and in the middle grew a large flame. A monstrous beast seemed to appear out of nowhere consumed by flames.

The flames then spread consuming all of Soleanna.

Elise cried out a terrible scream before waking up in a cold sweat. It had all been a nightmare as usual. She fell back onto her mattress and stared at the ceiling.

"Miss Elise are you OK?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes just another bad dream", said Elise

"Was this one about the evil looking Silver Hedgehog pulling you out of the lab or the one where Soleanna is burnt to a crisp by a massive fire beast?" asked one of the servants

"The massive fire beast but I fear if I fall asleep again it'll be the Silver Hedgehog one", said Elise full of grief

"They're becoming more frequent aren't they?" asked the servant

"Yes. The visions too. I just wish they would stop", moaned Elise

"Do you think they could be linked to the festival? Maybe you should postpone it until you're feeling bet…" suggested the servant.

"No. The people of Soleanna depend on me to be strong. I will never let them down", interrupted Elise angrily.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry…I just…" said the servant

"It's alright. I know you're just looking after my well being. I'll be fine tomorrow, providing I can get some rest", said Elise

"Ok I'll leave you be. Anything you want before I go?" asked the servant.

"No thanks. You best rest up too. You're dancing on the boat last I heard", said Elise smiling.

"Good night Miss Elise", said the servant smiling before leaving.

Elise took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Nothing was going to stop her fulfilling her duties for the festival. She was much older now and understood exactly what her father was trying to tell her all those years ago. As she fell asleep she remembered the advice her father gave her, the words ran through her head in his voice.

No matter what happens Elise you mustn't Cry. Be a Strong Queen and Don't Cry. 


	2. Celebrations and Explosions

I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for the story to truly begin. I had this all planned out but it hasn't gone according to plan. I was going to write up until the fight with Silver, finishing with the question "Who is Silver?" and answering that with the next chapter. Turns out I underestimated just how long the opening, 1st level and boss was. 

So it's likely to start with two Sonic chapters in a row then alternate characters per chapter.

I wouldn't expect regular updates with this. I just can't seem to find the time to consistently write anymore. But hey at least I am updating this. My DeviantART hasn't had anything since Halloween.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Celebrations and Explosions 

It was a beautifully clear night. The moon was full and the night sky was filled with stars and fireworks. The bridges overlooking the central tunnel were filled with people waiting intently for the Princess to start the celebrations.

Tonight was the beginning of the Festival of the Sun, a time where the people of Soleanna give thanks to their guardian Solaris. Solaris was a symbol of hope for the people. It was told that his nature allowed him to manipulate time the way he saw fit and it was prophesised that he would share this power with the people.

It was a town that had always benefited from centuries of peace led by a Royal Family. They had always praised Solaris on the assumption it was his power that gave the people peace.

In the middle of the port town area of Soleanna sat an altar. The festival would begin once the Royal family lit the holy trails to create a giant flame. The boat carrying the princess to the altar went under the two bridges. It was decorated with a group of dancers who were busy performing a graceful delicate dance.

The boat stopped at the altar and the Princess got off. It wasn't often the people were able to see Princess Elise as close as this. For the special occasion she wore a white dress with a golden cross around her chest. Her red shoes complemented her natural short red hair. She held the torch ready to light the holy trails.

The flames of the torch became hypnotic and soon she had another vision. She was floating in the air above the altar and could see the fire beast from her nightmares again. It's devastating flames consumed all of the new city in the distance and travelled to the altar. Elise rose her arms to guard herself in desperation.

"Miss Elise", said a voice

Elise dropped her arms and found herself back in front of the Altar again.

"Miss Elise are you alright?" asked one of her servants cloaked in a yellow robe.

"I'm…. I'm fine", said Elise softly before raising her voice to address the people, "Today we give thanks to our lord Solaris. May he continue to watch over us and protect us for those who would cause us harm. Solaris, god of the sun, I now light the altar as a symbol of hope and a representation of our undying faith in you", said Elise.

It went all quite as she moved the torch to the holy trails. The trails lit up quickly and created a large flame on top of the altar. The people clapped and cheered and Elise turned to wave at her subjects. The fireworks started again, everything was going perfectly.

Until suddenly the altar was bombarded by missiles. They had been fired strategically to avoid hurting anyone but made the Princess collapse to her knees. One of the Yellow Robed servants helped her to her feet.

"This isn't a vision. This is really happening", whispered the Princess softly

Lots of Several 7 foot tall robots all armed with machine guns surrounded the princess. A large vehicle then descended from the gigantic battleship floating above. Inside the open top vehicle stood a slightly overweight bald man with a giant moustache. He covered his eyes with shades and wore a red jacket on top of black trousers.

"Greetings Princess of Soleanna. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Eggman. I'm here to acquire your towns dark little secret, the Flames of Disaster, from you. And also the miracle gems that are the key to this secret, the CHAOS EMERALDS!!" said the man.

Elise grabbed the Jewel on her necklace tightly. She knew what he was on about. The Chaos Emeralds were legendary jewels that were said to grant miracles when they were needed the most. The one she had was the one she found herself with shortly after the accident that killed her father. It had gone missing but was recently found in her castle.

Where it went to she did not know. What she did know was that this Dr. Eggman wasn't going to get it from her that easily. Elise began to cower in fear as no one, not even her soldiers seemed to be ready to save her.

"I don't want to kill you my dear but unless you hand over the Chaos Emerald you'll leave me with no choice", said Eggman.

Just then a blue wind descended onto the altar and Dr. Eggman's smiling face became one of fear. He knew what was coming.

The wind cleared and there standing on top of the altar just in front of the flames was a blue Hedgehog.

"Wow! This is some party. Fireworks, people cheering and an attack for ol' Egg Belly. I knew coming here would be worth my while", said the blue Hedgehog

Elise examined the Blue Hedgehog and suddenly saw a vision of the Silver Hedgehog from her nightmares. There were slight differences but enough in common to suspect they could be the same person.

"No, It can't be", said Elise softly.

"Sonic, you again. Must you come to challenge me every time I put a plan into action", said Eggman

"Well yeah. Things are boring without you Eggman. At least now the real party can begin", said the Hedgehog.

Sonic attacked all the robots one by one at a high speed. Each one exploded until the last one where Sonic gave it a little tap and it fell over. Another set of robots appeared as Sonic raced over to Elise.

"Hi, I'm Sonic", said Sonic picking up Elise, "Hang on tight we've gotta get out here"

Sonic jumped off the altar and into the streets as Eggman commanded his troops to fire.

"Argh! that annoying Hedgehog again. What are you waiting for? FIRE!" said Eggman.

His group of Robots fired a barrage of Rockets at Sonic and Elise but Sonic managed to outrun them. Sonic kept running away from the Robots.

"Hey who said you can pick me up and take me away from the altar like that", said Elise.

"Would you rather be hit by all those Rockets?" asked Sonic

"So Sonic huh…Wait you're not Sonic the Hedgehog, legendary hero of Earth?" asked Elise.

"Last time I checked yeah. Hold on we have to get you to safety", said Sonic, "Eggman wants you for something I don't think it's to be his girlfriend. Which means you're in serious trouble"

"You're must shorter than I thought you'd be. Anyway you didn't have to rescue me, I could've got away from that man myself", said Elise.

"Sure you could princess", said Sonic.

More robots descended in front of Sonic and Sonic dropped Elise to the ground.

"You stay there while I take care of these", said Sonic

"Of all the nerve, ARGH!" screamed Elise.

Sonic had quickly destroyed the robots but as he turned to see why Elise screamed the smug grin suddenly turned to a face filled with despair. The Robots were merely a distraction while Dr. Eggman grabbed Elise with giant robotic arms attached to his signature Eggmobile.

"Enough games Hedgehog. I'll be taking the princess with me. Any attempt to attack me will result in this poor sweet girl getting hurt. You wouldn't want that now would you?" said Eggman.

Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This isn't over Eggman. Whatever you're planning. It isn't going to work", said Sonic.

Elise struggled in the giant hand but managed to free her right arm. Grabbing the Emerald she threw it at Sonic. It fell on the floor but didn't smash; the Chaos Emeralds were too strong for that. By the time Sonic recollected the Emerald Eggman had ascended with the Princess to his Battleship.

Sonic recognised that battleship or at least one similar. It was just like the Egg Carrier, Eggman's battleship from the incident with Chaos. Unlike Shadow using Chaos Control took a lot out of him and so warping to the Egg Carrier using the Chaos Emerald was too dangerous to consider an option. It was too high to jump to the traditional way but he had to get on it somehow.

"SONIC!" shouted a familiar voice from behind him.

Sonic turned to find his best friend and Sidekick was waiting for him. Sonic raced over to the young fox with two tails.

"Tails. So you came for the festival too!" exclaimed Sonic

"I just saw you with the princess now. Looks like you could use some help in getting on that Battleship", said Tails.

"That would be too easy but alright let's do it. Summon the Tornado and let's get after that thing", said Sonic.

"Er love too just one slight problem. I kinda busted it up a bit landing here. Actually I think Eggman may have shot it down", said Tails.

Sonic sighed

"Great looks like we have to do this the hard way. With you by my side though it shouldn't be too tough", said Sonic

"Looks like Eggman's flying over the beech", said Tails

"Right then here we go", said Sonic racing off towards the beech closely followed by Tails.

_ACTION STAGE: WAVE OCEAN (SONIC)_

Beeches were a bit of a catch 22 for Sonic. He loved the sunshine and the reflections in the cool blue water, he just hated the water. A little of the wet stuff wasn't going to stop Sonic though. Sonic blasted through the Rock formations around the beeches with relative ease. Eggman tried to stop him with Robots but they were no match for Sonic.

Sonic raced to the Whale Pen. Part of this area was a nature reserve where a specific type of whale lived in peace. That was until the Blue Hedgehog disturbed it. One of the Whales in anger began to smash up the weak wooden walkways that lay throughout the area.

It felt like Déjà vu for Sonic as the same thing happened in an early adventure. Speeding through the walkways another Whale smashed the walkway in front of him. Sonic jumped quickly and grabbed the fin of the second Whale.

Tails meanwhile saw Sonic in trouble and flew into the area. Both of them suddenly noticed the main gate had been left open. There was no time to find out why; someone had to close it before the Whales got out. Tails raced to the switch ignoring the robots that threatened to kill him.

Tails hit the switch just as the Whale Sonic was on reached the gate. Sonic used this momentum to fly over the closed gate and landed in an inlet of land. He had caught up with the Egg Carrier at this point but it was still very high in the air. Sonic knew he needed to get in front of it and so recklessly started running at full speed through the inlet.

The inlet was littered with objects that would slow Sonic down but then to Sonic this speed was natural. Usually he slowed down a bit for Tails and the others.

Unfortunately Sonic's speed was only enough to keep up with the Egg Carrier. He just couldn't get in front of it and kicked the ground as the battleship flew into the nearby desert area. The Inlet had run out and there was too much water between there and the Desert. He had no real means of crossing it.

"Do you think Eggman's base is in the desert?" asked Tails eventually catching up to Sonic.

"Maybe. He's had bases there before", said Sonic

"Well staying here isn't going to help. Let's hurry on to the Desert, I'm sure we'll find another way there if he head back to the city", said Tails.

Sonic nodded and the two raced back through the area and into the City of Soleanna. Here there were a small group of robots terrorising the innocent citizens. The two heroes quickly destroyed the robots and headed towards the Dusty Desert area. They were initially stopped by some of Soleanna's guards but after seeing them save the people of the city, the mayor of the town Lord Regis told the soldiers to stand down.

Sonic and Tails wasted no time in reaching Eggman's base. It was much smaller and easier to infiltrate than they expected. They smashed their way through to the prison where Elise was sat down looking glum. She soon perked up when she saw the blue hedgehog and his fox friend.

"Sonic! I knew you'd come", said Elise.

"So did I. I spotted you following me and realised it was only a matter of time before you caught up", said a familiar voice.

The two heroes turned to find Eggman waiting for them in a massive dog like machine.

"Alright! Something interesting to play with", said Sonic excited at the prospect of a great battle

"What do you want with Elise anyway?" asked Tails.

"I need her as she holds the key to the flames of disaster. Also she happens to have a chaos emerald in her possession. Both of which are vital parts of my plan to rule the world", said Eggman

"Same ol' Egg Belly. Well come on then. Show me your latest weapon so I can destroy it", said Sonic

"As you wish Hedgehog. Beyond the might of the Egg Cerberus", said Eggman climbing into the dog like machine.


	3. If you have time to worry

Well it certainly has been a while since I've updated anything. Truth be told I'm just a little tired. I've wanted to continue this for so long but I can never find the time. Too much playing games I think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – If you have time to worry… 

Sonic led the metal beast to a large circular arena that sat on top of the small base within the ruins. Sonic turned to face Eggman's new machine, smiling at the thought of smashing into pieces.

_BOSS: EGG CERBERUS (SONIC)_

Eggman wasted no time and charged towards Sonic. The ground shook a little beneath Sonic's feet whenever the large stomps of the machine hit the ground. Sonic ran behind the machine and pondered his next move. The Egg Cerberus slowly turned to face Sonic again and Sonic tried to smash open the canopy with a homing attack. Unfortunately the armour was too strong and he barely caused a dent.

"Well that didn't work", said Sonic scanning the robot for weaknesses.

"It's no use Sonic, your attacks won't damage the Egg Cerberus' armour", said Eggman laughing a little.

Eggman charged at Sonic again who noticed a glowing Ariel on top of the head of the dog like machine. Sonic dodged and drew his attention to the back of the dog.

If only there was a way to reach that Ariel… Maybe I could get some control over it.

Eggman jumped to turn around quickly this time and began another charge. Sonic leapt into the air and bounced off the canopy again, only this time he made sure to head upwards towards the Ariel. Sonic swung around the Ariel with a firm grip.

Unsure of what Sonic was planning Eggman knew it wasn't good for him, as now he could not see Sonic. The Ariel scanned the area so Eggman knew where he was going but now with Sonic creating interference it was like he was going blind.

In a desperate attempt to shake Sonic off the Ariel Eggman charged forward attempting to shake Sonic off the machine by swerving left and right. Unfortunately without being able to see exactly where he was going Eggman ended up crashing into the side of the arena.

The force destroyed the canopy armour leaving the cockpit unprotected. Sonic quickly jumped into the cockpit and smashed up the controls. The Egg Cerberus fell to its knees and exploded.

Sonic didn't waste any time though and as soon as he had confirmed victory he shot off back to Elise and carried her into the desert oasis. Once here he left her to stand on her own and turned to find a massive army of flying robots heading their way.

"That aint good. I could flight them but that would leave the Princess vulnerable", said Sonic to Tails who had followed them out of the base.

"Just leave it to me. I'll distract these guys while you get the Princess to a safe locations", said Tails

"Hey this Princess has a name you know!" said Elise

"Yeah Yeah, let's concentrate on getting you to safety first shall we", said Sonic.

Elise pouted a little and then sighed. Sonic lifted her again.

"Good luck tails", said Sonic giving the thumbs up signal

Tails waved bye and went after the army of robots. Sonic meanwhile ran away into the opposite direction, heading towards the vast green fields surrounding the main city of Soleanna.

_ACTION STAGE: DUSTY DESERT (SONIC & ELISE)_

As much as he hated water, sand was only a little better. He couldn't really get any grip in the sand and this slowed him down. Sonic really hated slowing down outside of his own terms but for some reason with Elise by his side it didn't feel all that bad.

Sonic carried Elise carefully yet still quite quickly through the ruins that cluttered the desert area. Sonic found some high ground and made one quick look back through the desert. There was no giant army of robots following them.

"Way to go Tails", said Sonic softly.

"Sonic over there! Look grass!" shouted Elise pointing to the edge of the desert.

"Thank god for that. I've had enough of this sand, come on then Princess let's go", said Sonic.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SONIC IT IS PRINCESS ELISE!" shouted Elise angrily.

Sonic smiled and ran onto the grass. They could see the outline of Soleanna's castle town and knew they didn't have far too go. Sonic placed Elise back on her feet as he checked the surrounding area. It was peaceful and quiet but most importantly safe.

"No signs of Eggman's clunkers. Let's take it easy", said Sonic.

Sonic walked towards the city followed by Elise. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft caress of the warm breeze. With barely a cloud in the sky the sunlight pierced through the big blue sky above them and collapsed into the soft green grass beneath his feet. This was the world he fought for.

"Right now that we're safe do you have any idea why old egg belly is after you?" asked Sonic.

"Well he mentioned something about the flames of disaster and if that's what he's after we're in serious trouble", said Elise.

"Go on, what are these flames of disaster?" asked Sonic.

_You came to Soleanna to see the festival of the sun right? Do you know what the festival is about though? Our Country believes in a great deity who protects us called Solaris and the festival is our way of worshipping him. Solaris does have a physical presence in this world but only as a flame sealed deep under the castle. It is said that Solaris has the ability to manipulate time and will one day allow us to correct the mistakes of the past and be with our lost loved ones._

_About ten years ago when I was just a child my father got impatient and began experimenting on Solaris. Solaris' Rage grew and grew and we were almost completely consumed by flames. I don't know how we stopped the flames of disaster but we did at a cost. I lost my father that day and being royal blood the scientists on the project couldn't hide the truth from me._

_And now you're going to think I'm crazy but I keep getting visions of Soleanna consumed with flames. These visions don't feel like dreams they feel real. I'm scared Sonic, I'm worried these may be prophecies…_

"STOP! Elise just smile", said Sonic smiling at her.

Elise tried but she was too consumed with fear and concern for her people. Sonic grabbed her hand and winked. Then without warning he pulled her towards the city in a steady jog, which by Sonic's standards was still quite fast.

Elise struggled to keep up but as her heart started beating fast, the wind started sweeping through her hair and sweat started pouring out on her forehead she let go of everything and smiled, even started laughing.

Sonic eventually stopped leaving Elise to collapse onto the floor gasping for breath.

"Wow….Sonic….I've….never….ran…..that fast…..before", said Elise, "incredible!"

"Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run!" said Sonic

"Is that how you live your life?" asked Elise.

Sonic nodded. Elise then sat up and noticed a scratch on Sonic's arm. It was bleeding a little but Sonic didn't even notice.

"Oh you're hurt!" said Elise.

Elise ripped the bottom of her dress and tore off a strip of material. She used it to bandage his wound.

"Oh that. It's nothing, I've had far far worse", said Sonic smiling.

"Even so the last thing you want it to have that get infected. You need to be more careful", said Elise.

"Come on we better keep going. The sooner we get you to the castle the better", said Sonic.

Sonic and Elise kept on walking.

"So where is the flames of disaster now then. Where is Solaris?" asked Sonic

"That's the thing. After the incident 10 years ago the flame disappeared", said Elise, "We don't know what happened to Solaris"

"But Eggman thinks you do! Right well I wouldn't worry about him anyway. As long as he's here this place isn't safe without me", said Sonic

Elise and Sonic kept walking and eventually reached the castle town. When they reached the café area suddenly a chair came flying at Sonic.

"At last I found you Iblis Trigger. Time to meet your doom", said a strange new hedgehog.

The silver coloured hedgehog only had two long spikes on his head with the traditional two on his back. He sort of had a fan shape stuck on his forehead and his gloves and boots were well decorated. His hands had a bright green glow around them.

"What the? Iblis Trigger? Who are you?" asked Sonic completely puzzled.

"I am Silver the Hedgehog demon. It's your fault this world is destroyed in the future but I've come back to fix it all", said the strange new Hedgehog.

"Silver huh? What makes you think I'm this Iblis Trigger then?" asked Sonic.

Silver didn't respond he just gestured his hand as if he was throwing something. All of a sudden a barrage of debris smashed into the ground around Sonic. Sonic was too fast to fall for that and easily avoided the attack.

Elise meanwhile just froze and pointed at Silver.

"It's you. The Hedgehog from my dreams", said Elise completely in shock.

"What did you just say?" asked Silver turning to Elise.

With Silver distracted Sonic felt it was a good time to strike and hit Silver before he even knew an attack was coming.

"Ok Silver if you've come here for a fight you've got one but don't think I'll go easy on you", said Sonic.

Silver returned to his feet.

"You're going to need all the strength you can get just to stand up to me", said Silver.

"Don't you know who I am? I am the Legendary hero Sonic the Hedgehog. I've prevented more disasters and created more miracles than you've had hot dinners," said Sonic in a fighting stance.

"I don't care who you are. Prepare to die", said Silver taking a fighting stance.

_CHARACTER BATTLE: SONIC vs SILVER_

Elise stood back as Sonic and Silver confronted each other. Sonic straight towards Silver and punched him straight in the face. Silver wasn't expecting Sonic to move as fast as he did. He assumed he would work out what to do when he fought the Iblis Trigger but truth be told he had no idea what to do about his immense speed.

Silver used his psychic powers to pick up the nearby table and chairs and waited for Sonic to attack. Silver aimed the table and quickly fired it in Sonic's general direction. By the time Sonic realised there was a table flying towards him it was too late. The table smashed into Sonic that made him drop to the ground.

"Neat trick. But it aint going to work", said Sonic.

Sonic charged at Silver who seemed to just freeze in place.

"If you liked that you're going to love this", said Silver thrusting his hand forward toward Sonic.

Sonic stared at the green circle on Silver's palm that began to glow. Suddenly Sonic froze in place. He could no longer move. Sonic struggled but he could barely move a millimetre.

"It's no use Iblis Trigger. No-one can break my psychic grip", said Silver.

Silver threw Sonic into a pile of nearby crates. Silver picked up the broken pieces of wood and aimed the wooden stakes at Sonic. Sonic quickly took action and smashed into Silver. He then ran to the opposite side of the arena.

Sonic smiled as a plan formulated in his mind. He waited until Silver picked up another lot of furniture before rushing into him again. Sonic jumped into the air when he got close and prepared a spin attack, Silver fired the furniture he picked up at Sonic but Sonic dodged them in the air before smashing straight into Silver.

Silver was now a little dazed and began panting with exhaustion. Sonic waited for Silver too pick up more things before attacked again.

"How about this!" shouted Silver as he picked up several small tables.

Sonic smashed into Silver regardless.

"You have amazing psychic ability but even that is limited. You can't pick up stuff to throw at me and stop me from attacking", said Sonic, "Face it I have you beat"

Suddenly they both heard Elise Scream. Sonic turned to find Eggman had captured Elise again. A huge metal handclasp had hold of Elise and despite her best struggles Eggman had her again.

"Elise! You let her go!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic tried to free Elise but as soon as he turned his back on Silver he felt a strange energy force him to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" shouted Silver,

Silver picked up Sonic with his psychic energy and lifted him into the air.

"Let me go I have to save Elise", said Sonic.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you Iblis Trigger. I'm going to pull all your limbs out their sockets and throw you in the water, let the water drown you", said Silver.

"You're making a big mistake! I don't even know what an Iblis Trigger is!" said Sonic

"Enough. For my world THIS ENDS NOW", said Silver.


	4. Enter the Psychic Warrior

The cold feeling beneath your feet isn't the winter air; no it's hell freezing over. It's been a long time but finally an update for Future of Flames. We come to the start of Silver story, if you recall I wanted each chapter to switch between characters and I'm hoping I can do this from now on. Sorry, this doesn't mean I'm going to start updating regularly, I only hope the people who have given this great reviews so far haven't lost interest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3 – Enter the Psychic Warrior**

Silver held Sonic in the air using his psychic energy. Sonic struggled to get free but it was no use. He could barely move an inch. Silver took a moment to review what had happened so far. He was told this blue hedgehog released the flames of disaster but something didn't feel right.

In his moment of Hesitation he was struck by a large hammer. Silver lost his grip on Sonic as he fell to the floor. Silver looked up to find Amy Rose with her arms extended out as if to protect Sonic.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SONIC!" screamed Amy

Silver returned to his feet.

"Out of the way Amy. I have to stop him", said Silver.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WILL NEVER, EVER LET ANYONE HURT SONIC", screamed Amy.

Sonic returned to his feet ready to chase Eggman and Elise but not before thanking Amy.

"Thank you Amy, I owe you one", said Sonic.

Sonic rushed off towards Eggman and Elise. Meanwhile Amy confronted Silver while the crowd that gathered to watch Silver and Sonic's battle glared at silver in disgust.

"Right start talking, what possible reason could you have to hurt Sonic?" asked Amy with a very determined look.

"You don't understand he's is going to set this world onto a path of destruction", said Silver, "He is the Iblis Trigger, the one I've been sent back to kill"

"Iblis?...Trigger?...I don't understand", said Amy puzzled.

"This all started in the future…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No-one knows what year it is anymore we just know that on that day, Soleanna's Festival of the sun something happened that changed the world forever. The great city became a flaming beast's first target and now lay in ruins. The sky has always been filled with so much black smoke he had never seen the true blue sky.

Amongst the ruins he flew through the city ruins on his regular patrol. Using his psychic energy he was able to float through the air. At a slow pace he could do it without exhausting his strength. This was a typical day for Silver, always on the look out for an attack from that monster, Iblis.

Suddenly without warning a small fire tornado appeared to attack Silver. Silver backed off and fire a psychic blast which dispersed the flames.

**He's Here.**

"Silver we have trouble. Iblis is attacking the city again. We have to stop him", said his long time companion.

One day Silver met up with Blaze the Cat. Blaze was around the same age as him and they soon became friends. She wore a light purple jacket with white pants and gloves. Her pink boots had flame like cuffs the hinted at her incredible fire ability. She could run incredibly fast and conjure up flames at will. She soon became known as the fire that fought Iblis' fire.

Silver nodded back to Blaze and used his psychic energy to fly towards Iblis at a high speed.

_ACTION STAGE: CRISIS CITY (SILVER)_

The ruins posed no real threat to Silver. He had lived in them all his life and had learned how to get through them quickly and safely. Giant Chasms were cross by making a bridge of debris using his mind. Falling shattered glass and brick were deflected using low level psychic energy waves. Iblis' minions didn't cause a problem either, any blockade creature of otherwise were just split into two using his psychic energy. The one thing he did know though was if he was to survive he needed to be quick.

Silver heard voices as he reached a large skyscraper on its side. They were arguing about something but he couldn't make out what. One voice though was very familiar, a gruff roaring voice that belonged to the beast himself. Iblis was here all right and he was going to pay.

Silver didn't see whom Iblis was arguing with but his attention was instantly drawn to the beast as he entered Iblis' attack point. No minions, no worm thing just the beast itself.

"IBLIS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE", screamed Silver charging towards Iblis.

"YOU AGAIN! Well at least now I get to finish you off once and for all", screamed Iblis.

_BOSS: IBLIS 1 (SILVER)_

Iblis was a beast made of fire and rock and his first attack was to bombard the platform Silver and Blaze stood on with some of his rocky flesh. Silver grabbed all the rocks he could with his psychic energy and fired them straight back at Iblis. A couple managed to strike Iblis right on the forehead and the beast roared in pain.

Annoyed Iblis picked up a large slab of concrete and smashed it on top of the platform Silver and Blaze were running away. Blaze dashed at high speed and pulled Silver out of danger. Silver then tried to pick up the concrete slab but it was too heavy and while he charged his psychic energy Iblis fired another barrage of fire boulders. These ones hit him dead on and Silver was knocked onto his back.

Silver flipped himself up and waited for the beast to make his next move. Iblis picked up another large concrete slab and smashed it on top of Silver. Blaze once again came to the rescue and Iblis again attacked in the same way.

This time however Silver was ready for it and grabbed the fire boulders with his Psychic energy. Silver got a good hit on Iblis' head and the rock armour the beast had taken with him cracked off.

"Alright this is working! Soon we'll be rid of you Iblis!" shouted Silver

"Be Careful this isn't over", shouted Blaze to Silver.

Iblis then smashed the ground where Silver and Blaze stood with his giant arms. Silver and Blaze avoided the attack but found themselves at opposite ends of Iblis' hands. Iblis whacked both Silver and Blaze with the back of his hands, scattering them to opposite sides of the arena.

"I think you are the one who should be careful cat. Take this!" shouted Iblis.

Iblis fired another barrage of fire boulders at Blaze who had not wasted any time. Blaze and Silver ran too each other and Silver just made it in time to pick up the fire boulders. Silver then immediately smashed him across Iblis' head again and the beast collapsed back into a pool of lava.

"Is that it? Did we win? Is Iblis finally gone?" asked Silver.

"I don't think so", said a deep voice behind them.

Silver and Blaze turned to find a Black hedgehog stood behind them. The Hedgehog seemed to glide around as he moved. His pale skin and silver stripes made him seem almost ghost like. As he spoke they saw no lips moving and no mouth opening. A strange sight to behold but in this world strange was normal.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" asked Silver

"Pardon me let me explain. I am Mephilis and I've been watching you two for a long time. You wish to destroy Iblis but you in his present form that is impossible. Iblis' true form exists in a Volcano to the north of here. That was just an avatar for him so he had a physical presence in this city. His real form is much much stronger than that. You don't stand a chance against the real Iblis", said the Shadow like Creature.

"Why should we believe anything you say? Why didn't you help us just now?" asked Blaze

"I may not have any special attack powers like you two but I do have a plan to defeat Iblis once and for all. He may be invincible now but if we go back to the time when he was first released we may have a chance of stopping him. If we go back and stop Iblis' release we could prevent this dark future from happening", said Mephilis.

"Good plan. Except for the part that requires us to go back in time. Just how do we do that?" said Silver with a hint of Sarcasm.

"I have a way you can go back. Follow me", said Mephilis.

Mephilis headed towards a computer terminal deep in the ruins. Silver began following soon afterwards but was initially stopped by Blaze.

"Hold on Silver, how can we trust this Mephilis?" asked Blaze.

"I don't know if we can, but we're not going to get anywhere on our own. We've tried for years but we've achieved little. People still live in fear and the fighting never stops. If he's correct everything we're doing is in vain. We have to try something else and I'm open to suggestions because I'm out of ideas. This may be the solution we've been looking for and yes something doesn't feel right but we have to try, we have to have faith", said Silver.

"Ok just let's be careful. There's something about this Mephilis which concerns me", said Blaze.

Silver and Blaze followed Mephilis to the computer terminal. Mephilis brought up a screen with a red haired girl and an image of a hawk like creature. It was a symbol that he had seen a few times on his travels. The image of the god Solaris, the one who betrayed Soleanna.

"Iblis was released centuries ago during the Festival of the Sun when Princess Elise ruled Soleanna. The Royal Family of Soleanna were in charge of keeping Iblis Sealed away but on this day the last of the bloodline was killed and Iblis was finally freed", said Mephilis.

Mephilis handed Silver a Blue Emerald. Silver had only heard of them from legends but there was no mistaking it. In his hands was the Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Princess Elise died that day and this person was the one who was responsible for her death. Look deep into the emerald and you'll see his face", said Mephilis, "This person triggered Iblis' Release, do you see him?"

Silver looked deep into the emerald in his hand. He saw an image of intense flames and in the middle of them a smiling blue hedgehog.

"This Blue Hedgehog, he is the Iblis Trigger?" asked Silver

"Blue Hedgehog? Could it be…." Said Blaze to herself.

"Yes that Blue Hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger. I will send you back in time so you exterminate him and prevent the release of Iblis", said Mephilis.

"I understand, come on Blaze we have a new mission", said Silver.

Blaze felt something when she heard blue hedgehog. A warm welcome feeling she didn't really understand. Something seriously didn't feel right and decided to keep this feeling to herself. She went to Silver and travelled back with him, not only to support him but also to stop him if she needed to.

Mephilis created a giant purple orb that surrounded the two fighters and suddenly they were in Soleanna in front of a large castle. The world was completely different. The air was clean, the night sky was beautifully clear and for the first time Silver saw the moon. Everything was beautiful. This was how the world was supposed to be, the world before Iblis and he was so amazed he didn't even realise that Blaze wasn't with him.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind him. Silver turned to find a young redheaded girl slowly move away from an approaching fat bald man. Several Robots descended from the sky above and aimed their guns at the girl.

Silver felt like he had to do something and just as he was about to leap from the rooftops the robots were destroyed by a blue coloured tornado. When the dust settled Silver saw him for the first time, the Blue Hedgehog he was here.

"I finally found you. The Cause of all the suffering in my world. You…The Iblis Trigger", said Silver.

Silver clenched his fist tightly as he watched the blue Hedgehog lead the girl out of danger. It didn't occur to him at the time that the Blue Hedgehog was saving the girl, he was more focused on what Mephilis had told him. To save his world, the Blue Hedgehog must die.

"SONIC! I'm so glad I found you. You aren't getting away from me this time", said a strange female voice as he was suddenly hugged by a stranger.

Silver pushed the stranger away to find a pink hedgehog in front of him.

"Wait you're not Sonic! Oh no not again! Sorry to bother you mister", said the pink Hedgehog, "The night sky shining off your fur, made it look blue, I thought maybe…"

The Pink Hedgehog began walking away scanning the horizon for the one she called Sonic.

"I could've sworn I saw him come this way", said the pink Hedgehog

"Uh Wait!…. Blue?…Er, What's your name?" asked Silver

"It's Amy, Amy Rose. Pleased to meet you", replied the pink Hedgehog.

"Hello Amy, My name is Silver and I'm kinda new in town. Do you mind showing me around?" asked Silver

"Well I should really get back to hunting down Sonic, but I suppose together we might find him quicker", said Amy.

Silver nodded and Amy led the two of them down from the rooftops and into Soleanna's castle town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaze woke up coughing sand. She had landed face down in the middle of a beach with no idea where she actually was now. She sprang to her feet and immediately noticed Silver was gone.

Perhaps it was the time travel but something in the back of her mind told her not to trust Mephilis. It was a gut feeling and she didn't like going against her instincts, they got her where she was now.

She took a moment to survey the surrounding area. Glorious sunshine touched the golden sand and reflected from the cool blue water below. She had arrived in amongst some beach huts and could just make out the Castle town in the background. If Silver was anywhere he would probably be there.

With her destination picked out she wasted no more time and rushed off at full speed.

_ACTION STAGE: WAVE OCEAN (BLAZE)_

Few issues arose for Blaze as she blasted her way through the odd obstacle in her path. Her incredible speed and fire manipulation skills meant she was soon through the beach area and into the castle town.

"SILVER? SILVER?" She started shouting as soon as she reached the castle town.

Blaze got no response and continued searching for Silver. Three big questions played through her mind though throughout. Where was Silver? Was he Ok? And Who exactly was this Mephilis?


	5. Darkness and Shadow

I'm not even going to apologise this time. I took you updates wouldn't be regular.

Anyway this is the beginning of Shadow's story. I really like how the dynamic between Rouge and Shadow ended up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4 – Darkness and Shadow**

Somewhere in the mountains behind Soleanna lay a huge metallic base. Large, bright spotlights shone onto the deep snow surrounding the base, blinding anyone stupid enough to look directly at the spotlighted ground. The walls of the base were surrounded by Robot Guards, armed and ready to take out any intruders.

**How pathetic,** thought Shadow as he pondered the best way to enter the base.

Simply warping with Chaos Control would be too easy. Shadow waited for the right moment and slid in under the lights and behind a stack of large crates.

"Ok I'm in", said Shadow into a Radio

"Excellent Shadow. The captured agent should be just north of your position. Be careful Shadow, the last thing we want is a fight with…." Said a voice over the Radio

"Who do you think you're talking to? I am the Ultimate lifeform! He is no match for me", said Shadow.

"Still we can't lose you. Be on your Guard", said the Voice.

Shadow sighed and warped as far north as he could see. As he came out of his Chaos Controlled warp he was ambushed by a large group of Robot Sentries. He could see the entrance to the base ahead of him and he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Ok enough Stealth. Time for some action" said Shadow Smiling

_ACTION STAGE: WHITE ACROPOLIS (SHADOW)_

Shadow defeated the Robots with ease and raced towards the base entrance. An Alarm Siren went off and more heavily armoured robots came to capture him. Shadow wasn't phased by this and destroyed everything in his path.

Meanwhile, within the base the sirens were music to Rouge's ears. She was temporarily detained inside the base, unable to find a way out. Perhaps the guards outside her cell had something to do with that. Anyway now she was out, after blowing open her cell door with a cleverly placed bomb, the path leading to the exit was more or less bare,

She made a quick stop at the armoury to get her bombs back. After all there were only so many she could hide without them being detected. She passed the security room and decided to check out the monitors to see what was going on. She saw the black rogue hedgehog smashing robots and speeding through the many traps laid down to stop intruders.

"Shadow! Why did it have to be you? I'm never going to hear the end of this", said Rouge with a depressed tone.

Rouge caught up with Shadow in the clearing outside the main core. Shadow had jumped into an armed Jeep, complete with dual rocket launchers attached to the sides.

"Hey Shadow. Wait for me", shouted Rouge

"Rouge? Why her?" asked Shadow under his breath.

Rouge jumped into the jeep as Shadow turned on the ignition.

"Thanks Sugar. Now let's get out of here", said Rouge.

"So you're the agent I'm here to rescue. I should have known. Only you're dumb enough to steal something from the Doctor's private stash", said Shadow.

"Hey I was hired to get this thing," said Rouge holding out a sceptre," Personally I couldn't care less. That Jewel is hardly impressive"

The Sceptre Rouge held out looked sort of like a silver claw holding a small purple orb, surrounded by purple glass in a sort of flame shape. Almost like a candle, with the claw holding the flame.

"Hmm! I don't believe you. It may be small but it's still a Jewel", said Shadow.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here. I need to make the rendezvous in the old castle as soon as possible", said Rouge.

Shadow didn't respond. Instead he drove towards the exit, only for the giant doors to be sealed shut.

"OK, any ideas?" asked Shadow.

"I can get these doors open. Just give me some time", said Rouge

"Right, I'll keep these annoyances off our backs", said Shadow.

Rouge raced towards the door trying to find the way to open them. Shadow meanwhile concentrated on the seemingly endless assault of heavily armoured machines. Everywhere he went he was followed by a bright spotlight. He then had an idea.

"The Spotlights! Let's see if you can still follow me in the dark", said Shadow.

The clearing was hit by a fairly fierce blizzard, weak enough to drive through, but strong enough to make it difficult to see. Shadow focused on the spotlights, destroying them with the Jeep's Rocket Launchers.

Soon after the last spotlight fell the doors opened and Shadow, picking up Rouge on the way, drove through. They were now in a small arena with the Road to Soleanna in plain sight. As they approached the big doorway a massive machine smashed into the ground, flipping the Jeep onto its back. Shadow and Rouge only narrowly got out in time.

They tried to get back up but were knocked back down to the ground as a large metal foot slammed into the ground beside them. Shadow looked up to find the face of a huge dog like robot staring at him.

"Well well, look like I found a couple of thieves. Hand back what is rightfully mine and I won't hurt you, much", said a familiar voice.

"No way Eggman. I was hired to get this from you and I always complete my mission", said Rouge

"Always? What about the time…" said Shadow smiling a little.

"Now's not the time Shadow. If Eggman wants a fight I say we bring it to him", said Rouge

"Agreed. Doctor get out of our way or else?" said Shadow.

"Or else what? I'm not letting you leave my base. Egg Cerberus, ATTACK!" Shouted Eggman.

_BOSS: EGG CERBERUS (SHADOW)_

The Egg Cerberus immediately started charging at Shadow. Shadow wasted no time and began attacking the machine anyway he could. The Machine's armour was too tough and despite his best effort Shadow couldn't even scratch it.

Rouge too couldn't make a dent in it either. Her Drill Drive attacks just bounced off the armour and she ended up hurting herself more that damaging the Egg Cerberus.

"You're going to have to do better than that to damage the Egg Cerberus, if you can damage it at all", said Eggman, "I'm quite proud of its armour"

"Hey Shadow, What about that big glowing Ariel on top of his head?" said Rouge, "Maybe we can use that to our advantage"

Shadow attempted to warp to the Ariel using Chaos Control but the Egg Cerberus had rushed off to the edge of the arena. Shadow couldn't get a clear warp to the Ariel and kept falling.

Lifting his face from the snow he noticed the shape of the Egg Cerberus' back. It looked like, if he got his balance right, he could grind up the armour and grab the Ariel that way.

Shadow warped to Rouge using Chaos Control. Rouge was running away from the Egg Cerberus to a safe distance.

"I have an idea on how we could reach that Ariel", said Shadow running with Rouge

"I'm not flying you up there. It's too risky", said Rouge

"Well I didn't think of that but that isn't my idea anyway. I need you to keep distracting him so I can sneak around the back", said Shadow.

"No Problem Sugar", said Rouge winking.

Shadow warped to the other side of the arena after nodding in approval. Rouge brought out the Sceptre and started waving it about towards the Egg Cerberus.

"Hey Eggman. This is what you're after isn't it? Come and get it!" shouted Rouge.

The Egg Cerberus immediately charged and jumped towards Rouge. Rouge had to fly into the air to avoid the shockwaves of the massive robot's landing. Shadow then charged towards the back of the Egg Cerberus and began grinding up the armour. Meanwhile the Egg Cerberus kicked Rouge against the wall knocking her out.

"Well that's one down, what the…?" exclaimed Eggman as Shadow grabbed hold of the Ariel.

Eggman began losing control of the Egg Cerberus and Shadow managed to lead the beast like machine into a wall. This smashed open the Canopy's armour. The Cockpit was now vulnerable and with a quick warp shadow smashed the cockpit to pieces.

The Egg Cerberus collapsed and Shadow picked up Rouge and the Sceptre. Then as soon as he could he warped both of them to safety. Shadow laid Rouge next to a wall before taking a lie down himself. Even Ultimate lifeforms get exhausted after all.

After a while Rouge regained consciousness.

"Good you're awake", said Shadow.

"Ow! What happened? I remembered trying to get the attention of that big robot and then nothing", said Rouge rubbing her head.

"You were kicked by the Egg Cerberus into a wall, knocked out in one hit. I thought you'd be stronger than that. So this sceptre…" said Shadow

"Hey you're not the one that got kicked but if a kick's what you want", said Rouge angrily jumping to her feet.

"So this sceptre, what is it?" asked Shadow, "And more importantly why were you hired to get it"

Rouge prepared to kick Shadow but soon stopped to think.

"You know what, I don't really know. All I know is that GUN want it and it contains some sort of dark power they don't want Eggman to have", said Rouge

"Hmm, I don't like the vibe I getting from this thing either", said Shadow staring into the Dark Purple jewel in the centre of the crown.

**Release me….**

"Wait what was that?" said Shadow.

"What?" asked Rouge confused

"I heard something say Release me", said Shadow.

"Strange, I didn't hear anything. Perhaps it was your Ego talking to you, wanting to escape due to lack of space in that big head of yours", said Rouge

**For the power to change time, Release me….**

"There it is again. Ok where is the Rendezvous point. The quicker we hand this over the better. It's starting to creep me out", said Shadow

"You're crazy. I didn't hear a thing but your insane ramblings. Got to say though you certainly seem spooked, too many voices in your head or something", said Rouge,

"Too many voices outside my head more like", said Shadow, "Now the Rendezvous point?"

"Oh yeah it's some old castle on the other side of Soleanna's Jungle area. I think it's called Kingdom Valley", said Rouge.

"So we have to go through the city, then the cut across the Jungle. No Problem. You ready to go then?" asked Shadow.

"Lead the way Sugar", said Rouge.

Shadow and Rouge headed towards Kingdom Valley without getting into too much trouble. A few stray mechs here and there and a couple of Soleanna's locals asking for help were all that stood in their way. They stood in awe as they admired the castle as far as they could see. It blended nicely with the valley and the lakes and looked absolutely stunning.

It was such a shame that Eggman's mechs were littering the area.

"What are the Doctor's mechs doing in this area? I don't think these are strays", asked Shadow.

"Well at least we can have some fun along the way" replied Rouge winking.

Shadow smiled and took the lead through Kingdom Valley.

_ACTION STAGE: KINGDOM VALLEY (SHADOW)_

Eggman's mechs didn't create too much of a threat. Most of the Danger came from the terrain and the castle ruins. Most of it held up well but on the odd occasion a large chunk would come loose, giving the two rogues something to avoid.

As they progressed through the area it seemed to become more and more beautiful. The end was soon in sight and it didn't take them long to reach the rendezvous point. It was a fairly secluded area of the castle, perfect for a private meeting.

But neither GUN nor The Rogues could see that Eggman was actually in control of this area. Expecting to see a small army of GUN soldiers the two Rogues were instead greeted by Eggman and a small army of his mechs.

"What took you so long? I didn't think you two would keep me waiting this much?" asked Eggman.

"Well after your guard dog was beaten so easily we kinda figured you'd still be no match for us", said Shadow, "So we took it nice and slow and had some fun"

"I am impressed that you managed to take down the Egg Cerberus though it was the weakest of my main weapons", said Eggman, "However playtime is over. That Sceptre is not a toy, please hand it back".

"Give me one good reason why I should betray my client and give up on this mission", said Rouge.

"That Sceptre contains a power no-one can truly comprehend. Except me of course. If that power was to be released, well there would be no way I could rule this world. The dark power will destroy everything. I will not allow GUN to experiment on it", said Eggman.

"What makes you think I'm going to just hand that power over to you then Eggman. Sorry I'm keeping this Sceptre", said Rouge.

"Then you leave me with no choice. GET THEM!" ordered Eggman.

As always, Eggman's mechs were no match for Shadow and Rouge but it was never Eggman's intention to destroy the two rogues. Instead Eggman tried to take the Sceptre from rouge himself, using his mechs as a distraction.

Eggman swooped down and grabbed the Sceptre. He tried to pull it from Rouge's grasp but he couldn't. Rouge was holding onto it so tightly the two could only struggle. Rouge managed to kick out at Eggman but could only hit the controls of the Egg Mobile instead.

Rouge had hit the ascend lever and the two were now high in the air. One of the remaining mechs Shadow didn't get around to destroying managed to shoot the sceptre right out of both their hands.

Things seemed to go into slow motion as the sceptre fell to the floor. Shadow was busy fighting the mechs while Rouge and Eggman tried their best to catch the sceptre again.

It was no use. The Sceptre smashed into the ground and the dark purple jewel smashed into several pieces. Dark purple smoke emanated from the broken Sceptre and a maniacal laugh could be heard throughout Kingdom Valley

"I'm Free, at last", said the dark voice.

"No, now look what you have done", said Eggman

Shadow had just destroyed the last mech as Eggman looked around and escaped. Rouge descended to the floor to investigate the dark cloud.

"What the? The Sceptre was a prison?" asked Shadow

"You should know, you trapped me inside that thing for ten years Shadow", said the Dark Cloud

"How do you know my name?" asked Shadow angry and confused.

"I'll never forget that face. See…." Said the Dark Cloud.

Just then the Dark cloud took a new form. It transformed into a replica of Shadow. Instead of the flaming red stripes though there were only grey depressing stripes. It formed the darkest eyes either of them had ever seen and when it spoke, no mouth opened. It also had a much slouched posture and whenever it stared at you your heartbeat quickened.

"Who are you?" asked Rouge, "and how come you look like Shadow?"

"I can take any form I like, I just doing this for the Irony. I am Mephilis the Dark, master of time and destruction. I've waited ten long years for this", said the Shadow Replica.

Mephilis charged up a dark purple portal which sucked everything nearby inside. Mephilis laughed as Shadow and Rouge got sucked into the portal.

"Welcome to your new prison Shadow. Now you're going to know what it feels like to be trapped", said Mephilis before joining them in the dark portal.


End file.
